[unreadable] [unreadable] This program will continue to provide short-term training for minority undergraduate, graduate and health professional students. The focus is on research training related to the cardiovascular system with an emphasis on teams of investigators involved in translational research, taking advantage of the broad, multidisciplinary cardiovascular research ongoing at Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM). Faculty from the Hypertension & Vascular Research Center, Department of Physiology & Pharmacology, Molecular Genetics Program, Molecular Medicine Program, Molecular & Cellular Pathology, Neuroscience Program, Divisions of Medicine and Surgery participate; many have participated in the program for 10-15 years. New faculty were recruited for the renewal in keeping with the program directors desire to develop mentoring skills in newly appointed or young investigators. The trainees will be minority students wishing to pursue a research project with one or more of the mentors. The overall objectives remain to 1) introduce students to biomedical research via hands-on participation in a research project; 2) introduce students to critical scientific evaluation by presenting a journal club paper; 3) provide experience in scientific writing and speaking via presentation of the research project as a poster; 4) provide exposure to research faculty, both basic science and clinical; and 5) foster a long-term commitment to pursue a career in the medical and behavioral sciences through an experience that exemplifies the excitement and challenges of clinically relevant investigation. Three new objectives include: 6) providing a focus on clinical and translational research with an emphasis on research teams; 7) promoting awareness of global issues in biomedical sciences relating to health disparities and limited diversity in biomedical research and graduate education through interactions with exchange students from Brazil; and 8) establishing an email newsletter to emphasize success of prior participants and help maintain contacts. The program is evaluated annually by trainees prior to their departure as well as biennially by all previous participants by survey. Approximately 35% of former participants attend graduate school (half in PhD and half in Master's programs), 25% enter a professional school (46% of these wish to include research as part of their career) and 15% enter technical or post-bac research programs; thus, 75% of those not currently still attending undergraduate school are in graduate, medical, or technical positions and 16% chose to continue study or work at WFUSM. Moroever, students overwhelmingly regard the experience as a positive influence on career choices. This program will continue to provide short-term training for minority undergraduate, graduate and health professional students. The focus is on research training related to the cardiovascular system with an emphasis on teams of investigators involved in translational research, taking advantage of the broad, multidisciplinary cardiovascular research ongoing at Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM). (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]